


The Green-eyed Monster

by CelticSaemi



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/pseuds/CelticSaemi
Summary: Jelousy can spoil everything, so be careful. Well, actually Jekyll gets ridiculously jealous over Utterson and has to work with it.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Lady Summers belongs to ChopinWorshipper.  
Mr Guest's family are mine.

_“But jealous souls will not be answered so. They are not ever jealous for the cause, but jealous for they are jealous: ‘tis a monster begot upon itself, born on itself.” (Shakespeare, “Othello”)_

Lanyon sighed contently after taking a sip of his tea; it had been a long day at his hospital, and he was grateful now for the peace of his home. The physician leaned back in his armchair and relaxed, he was finally taking another sip of his drink when someone barged into the room.

“HASTIE!!” Jekyll’s voice teared up the silence. “GABRIEL IS CHEATING ON US!!”

Lanyon coughed his tea up.

“Why don’t you scream louder? I think the neighbourhood did not hear you well!” the hoary surgeon growled at his friend, after his coughing calmed down.

Said friend had the grace to slap a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in realization of his outburst and blushed. Lanyon rolled his eyes and waved impatiently at him, offering him crossly to sit down. Jekyll silently did in the armchair facing him. The blonde doctor had not even taken his coat off, and his hair were messy (well, messier than their usual, flawless state).

“Now.” Lanyon put his cup down and crossed his arms. “Would you mind explaining yourself?”

Jekyll pressed his lips together before answering.

“Gabriel has refused my invitation to dinner next Friday for another’s!”

“…well, that’s a pity, he will be missed.” Lanyon stated slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. “And?”

“Stop mocking me, Hastie!” the other doctor snapped, blushing in shame. “You don’t understand!”

“No, indeed, I don’t!” Lanyon rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand how you can leap from being disappointed that Utterson will not join us for dinner to accusing him of cheating! And, by the way, why did you include me in this?! ‘Cheating on us’?”

Jekyll’s face was now entirely red. The beardless physician joined his hands before him while taking a deep breath in; Lanyon only raised an eyebrow.

“Let me just start all over again.” Jekyll insisted calmly, if somewhat drily.

—————————————————–

** _–Less than an hour ago—_ **

_“Oh, Utterson, before I go” Jekyll turned back to the lawyer. “I will host a dinner next Friday; would you join us? Dr Lanyon will be there too.”_

_Jekyll wished he could have asked his lover less formally; but they were in his office, the client waiting outside could overhear them. It had been a while since they could spend time together, their respective professions had kept them busy, and the doctor was hoping to have the pleasure to welcome him for the evening -and the night if the opportunity arise!_

_“Next Friday? Oh, I’m sorry but I cannot.” despite his even tone, he could tell by looking in Utterson’s eyes that he was truly sorry._

_“Oh, busy evening?” the doctor did his best not to look too disappointed, but he could not help asking._

_“I have already been invited.” Utterson answered, walking to his side. “By Mr Guest.”_

_Jekyll bit the inside of his cheek not to add anything about it, his alter-ego was complaining for them both inside his head; and settled for a soft “I will miss you then” … until Utterson opened the door for him._

_The man waiting outside was unknown to him._

_“Ah, good afternoon Mr Guest!” Jekyll immediately spotted the discreet **pleased** smile on Utterson’s face._

_Mr Guest rose from his seat and greeted him back in a similar manner; a hidden warm friendliness lingered under the professional, polite tone they used._

_“Dr Jekyll, this is Mr Guest.” the lawyer introduced him. “Mr Guest, please meet Dr Jekyll.”_

_“Oh, I finally meet you!” the brown-haired clerk extended a hand, that Jekyll shook out of politeness. “Utterson told me a lot about you. It is a pleasure.”_

_“The pleasure is mine.” the smile on Jekyll’s face was the masked one which he had practiced keeping for countless years. “I do hope we will get the chance to become better acquainted. I wish you both a good day.”_

_After a last, polite, bow Jekyll was outside. He could not even tell whose voice between his and Hyde’s was ranting right now._

——————————

“**_And?_**” Lanyon inquired again, looking even more annoyed.

“Gabriel choose to spend the evening with him instead of us, and that’s all you got to say?!”

“Oh dear… Henry, could you please stop?! You have no right to be mad or jealous for that! Gabriel has other friends besides us, deal with it! And do not bring **me** into this!”

“I’m not-“Jekyll stood from his seat, clenching his hands into fits. “Alright, yes, I am jealous but not only because Gabriel is my lover! You did not see them! They have so many things in common, and Mr Guest is… it was like I was gently left out! You have no idea how it felt!”

“You are just being dramatic!”

Lanyon regretted his outburst when he saw his friend’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. A small sigh escaped his lips.

“I think some fresh air will be good for us.”

—————————————-

“That’s what I said, you are being jealous.” Lanyon pointed out after Jekyll described Mr Guest as “good-looking”.

“It’s not just that!” Jekyll moaned, wiping his face with his already wet handkerchief. “I don’t- I don’t even know why I am feeling so betrayed! But seeing Gabriel so at ease with someone else than us, someone of his family or Lady Summers…”

The surgeon sighed again and rubbed the other’s back; after a while, he offered him his own handkerchief. The two were currently sitting on a bench out of sight, in Hyde Park (the irony…).

“Speaking of Lady Summers, when is your next session with her?” he asked. “I think she would be a better help for this than I am.”

“In three days, I think.” Jekyll sniffed, accepting the dry handkerchief but not using it yet.

Lanyon noticed two persons were walking close to their position, so he gestured to his friend to keep it down; then placed himself in front of him, to hide him from prying eyes.

He blinked in surprise when he recognized one of the two gentlemen. It was Utterson.

“It’s **him**.”

Lanyon glanced back at Jekyll -who was biting his handkerchief in frustration- before reporting his attention on their friend.

Utterson had not seen them, he was engaged in talk with his other friend -Mr Guest, he forced himself to recall. One would think the two were talking about business, but Lanyon knew Utterson since they were boys; the latter was chatting passionately about something -he had no idea _what_\- and was obviously exchanging some jests with the other. Yes, obviously to him, he could see the way Utterson’s eyes shone in delight and his -oh- so discreet smile. Mr Guest wore a similar expression, surely enjoying the moment as much as the lawyer.

…

There was _something_. He could not put his finger on it.

It was like the two were walking in their own bubble and one could not even imagine joining them…

…

_Why do I feel so betrayed?!_

“Hastie?”

“Jekyll, give me back my handkerchief!!” Lanyon sobbed.

————————————

The two doctors were back together in Lanyon’s lounge, a bottle of wine -already half empty- between them.

“Do you think he felt like that, when we were always discussing medicine, chemistry or anything science related in front of him?” Jekyll asked sadly as he refilled his glass.

“Maybe… I realize none of us really asked him about it.” Lanyon was staring at his. “One of the only times he actually snapped at us was the night we were arguing, while he was trying to study. And he did not complain about the subject, just the fact that we were too loud…”

They both drank half of their glasses and sighed at the same time.

“I guess it’s only fair he has a friend who shares the same passions.” Lanyon said as a matter of fact.

“I know about laws and go to the theatre too!” Jekyll objected, glaring at his friend.

“Yes, but you are not passionate about either of them.” the bearded doctor noted, taking a new sip. “Nor am I. And who said those are the main subjects of their discussions?”

“What do you think they talk about, then?”

Lanyon was staring into space, so he did not notice how Jekyll’s brown eyes were slowly turning red, and not because he had cried earlier.

“How do I know?” he answered with a shrug. “But I must confess, Henry, that I misjudged your reaction back there… or I realize I am more jealous than I thought I was. Gabriel is a dear friend to me; I should be happy to see him like that and yet…”

“What does he have that we don’t?” Jekyll’s voice was becoming hoarse, it snapped the white-haired doctor out of his sad reverie.

When he turned to look at his friend, the transformation had already started.

“Wait, Henry!” he bounced back on his feet and rushed to seize him by the shoulders. “Calm down!”

Too late.

Jekyll’s frame shrank and became thinner while his skin paled; his short, light blonde hair grew in an accelerated manner and darkened into a jet-black shade. Hyde was now glaring at him.

“I will not allow it!” he hissed, pushing Lanyon out of his way.

The doctor knew best than try and hold him back, he watched the smaller man rolling up his now too long sleeves as he stomped out, his beastly growl resonating in the room.

Some strange thoughts occurred him while he hurried to his office, such as “_had I witnessed this transformation in other circumstances, I would have died from the shock_” or “_good for him that the size difference is not that big, it would have been awkward!_”. Once he reached the room, he rushed to the phone and prayed God to bless whoever created this marvellous device.

———————————–

“I knew he was vexed, but that much.” Utterson tutted. “Thank you for calling, Hastie. I think it is time we discussed it. (…) Yes, don’t worry. Oh, and would you join me for tea this Sunday? (…) That would be lovely. Thank you again, and don’t worry my friend. Everything should be fine.”

Utterson sighed as he hung up. Some people rejoiced at their lover’s jealousy, finding it flattering or seeing it as a proof of love; but he was not one of them. While he had to confess that Hastie’s jealousy (the latter had been very ashamed when he told him) had pleasantly surprised him, he did not want it to become a habit. Nor for Jekyll and Hyde.

Now, he had to prepare himself to welcome an enraged “guest”.

If Jekyll or Hyde wanted to play Othello to him, Desdemona would not suffer her tragic, usual fate tonight! 


	2. Taming the Monster

_“My tongue will tell the anger of my heart, or else my heart concealing it will break.”_ ―_ William Shakespeare, “The Taming of the Shrew”_

Hyde grunted as he stepped inside the dark room; walking all the way to Utterson’s estate and climbing up had tired him a bit, thus his initial wrath had rather lowered. He leaned on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“Edward.”

The “young man” jumped back with a repressed cry before he finally noticed the lawyer. The two stared at each other in a tense silence; Hyde had a hand on his heart, which was beating wildly, while Utterson had his arms crossed over his chest. The only sound resonating in the room now was Hyde’s ragged breath.

“What- How did you know I was coming?” Hyde finally managed to utter.

“Let’s say I had an intuition you would.” Utterson chose not to mention Lanyon’s call, not wanting to spark an argument between the two. “So, I looked out of the window until I saw you sneaking in the garden.”

Hyde grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, still breathing heavily. The lawyer tutted before turning on a lamp; then he pulled out a chair and nodded at the other, a silent offer or order -the little rogue was not sure- to sit down. Whatever it was, he dropped on the seat with a groan.

“Now.” Utterson pulled another chair for himself, joined his hands in front of him and frowned down at the smaller man. “I believe you and I need to talk.”

———————————–

“Darling, what is it?” Mrs Guest asked her husband, half asleep.

Mr Guest had lit a lamp and was checking the window of their bedroom.

“Sorry, my dear.” He said softly after ensuring the window was closed (and locked). “I woke to a strange feeling, as if I was frozen to the bone. I had to check if the window was open.”

His beloved patted the pace next to her and wrapped her arms around him when he joined her back under the covers.

“It must have been a bad dream.” She whispered before falling asleep again.

Mr Guest chose to shove the bad feeling he had out of his mind, but he could not help feeling like someone was really mad at him.

———————————–

“So, it did not end really well.” Lady Summers acknowledged, putting her half-full teacup on its saucer.

Jekyll gloomily sipped on his tea in response. The therapist could hear his intern mutterings and would have found them amusing, had his jealousy not been so inappropriate.

“He threw his old copy of _Othello_ in Hyde’s- in _my_ face” his grip on the teacup tightened, worrying her that he would break it **_(he’d better not!)_** “and ordered me to read it carefully before we see each other again.”

“He did not _throw_ it to your face.” the blonde woman corrected immediately; she knew it for she had watched the scene replaying in his mind.

Seeing that the argument was going round and round, Utterson had taken the book -which he had been keeping close the whole time apparently- and gave Hyde a small whack on the forehead with it.

_“Read it.” The lawyer’s voice was ice cold. “Either as Edward or Henry, read it carefully before you eventually revisit me. Or even talk to me. Now get out.”_

_Then before Hyde’s outrage expression, he had pointed at the still opened window._

“It’s almost the same!” the doctor exclaimed. “I can’t believe him!”

_“Had I known this Guest’s address; I would have broken one of his windows!”_ Hyde’s voice raised in the man’s head.

Lady Summers frowned and got up from her rocking chair.

“Good thing you did not, then.” her tone hardened. “Are you aware that Utterson’s trust in you would have been severely damaged, had you done that?” Jekyll froze and stared at her with wide eyes. “Of course, he would have known about it sooner or later and put two and two together! Do you think of he’s an idiot? Don’t even answer.”

The Lady walked to him and stopped in front of him, her ice-blue eyes glaring down at the doctor.

“Your relationship could have even been broken because of that, Jekyll, Hyde. If you can go and do such things in a jealous rage -and an inconvenient one, may I add- then you don’t respect Utterson as a person.”

“I do!” Jekyll cried out, his face as white as a sheet.

“Then why were you thinking about hurting, or causing any property damage to someone he cares about? Do you also plan to make him choose between Mr Guest and you? Then why don’t you just put him inside a cage to keep him all to yourself, at your beck and call?”

When Jekyll’s eyes started to fill with tears, Lady Summers knew she was on the good track. She needed to push him this way so he would step out of this downward spiral on his own. She knew why Jekyll felt the need to feel “chosen” above someone else, where his feeling of betrayal came from; and that, deep down, Hyde’s furious outburst were only a manifestation of that trauma along with Jekyll’s deep lack of both self-confidence and self-esteem. Utterson was aware of that, and it hurt him, it was always very affecting to see someone you love clinging to both their misery and past, locking themselves into their insecurities and refusing to see themselves as they truly were.

Another sharp comment and the man started wailing, letting out all his anguish and self-doubt out. Lady Summers sat down next to him and invited him to cry in her laps; caressing his soft hair to soothe him as he did.

———————————–

Lanyon let go of his friend to let him wipe at his eyes, holding his monocle for him as he did. Utterson offered him a small smile and thanked him once he had put his handkerchief down.

“Forgive me, I did not mean for you to be there to comfort me when I invited you.” The lawyer said, putting his monocle back on his right eye.

“Nonsense.” Lanyon poured them both more tea. “It is only fair that I am here for you after what happened. I owe you that, for all those times _you_ listened to _me_.”

Utterson had always been the mediator between the two doctors when they argued, since their schooldays; sometimes even being the messenger between the two of them, always standing in the middle, as if caught into a crossfire.

Lanyon now fully realized how hard it must have been for Utterson back then. He was not sure if he felt more admiration or guilt towards him, for all the arguments he had got him involved in.

Utterson stared thoughtfully at his cup of tea before speaking again.

“I just wish he could see how far he has come.” a sigh escaped his lips. “It seems like I don’t show him enough appreciation; I know I am not the most demonstrative, but I thought he had come to understand my way of showing affection…”

“_He_ must stop going from one extreme to another.” Lanyon pointed out, stirring some sugar in his tea. “As you said, he had come so far -the two of you had- you should not have to constantly prove your love to him after everything that happened! Needing some reassurance now and then is one thing, but this whole charade!”

Utterson drank slowly his tea, his friend’s words sinking him and bringing some comfort.

“I know he must take the first step to reconcile this time.” He whispered loud enough for Lanyon to hear. “But I miss him. Either as Henry or Edward…”

“And it’s alright.” His friend offered him a kind smile as he squeezed his shoulder.

“And it’s not like_ I_ have never been jealous over _him_.”

Lanyon looked at the lawyer incredulously, barely believing what he heard.

“Well, at least you were discreet when you were!” he laughed awkwardly.

This got Utterson to smile, before he started recounting his misadventure with that feeling.

———————————–

The book was extremely well-worn, eventually dog-eared, it was obvious Utterson had read it many times. Jekyll gently flipped through it and quickly noticed it was heavily annotated; the name of some characters was underlined, some stage directions added or removed, and parts of some soliloquies were underlined as well.

Upon closer reading, he noticed Utterson had not just taken some notes for an eventual acting, he was also commenting some sentences and…

There was a letter hidden in the pages. It was as old as the book itself, and it was addressed to him?

Jekyll blinked in confusion and quickly opened the envelope.

———————————–

Utterson sighed as he re-read the old letter hidden in “_A Midsummer Night’s Dream_”.

_I was literally desperate at the time._

Maybe he was being hard on himself, the letter itself was not that horrible but it was painful for him to read. Looking back, the year when he turned 17 had been the worst year of his life; not only had he been going through an identity crisis and realized he was in love with Henry… his mother died. Although he had been surrounded by his family and friends, it was the loneliest time of Utterson’s life. Feeling alone in the crowd, being struck by loneliness in the centre of the scene… Utterson shook his head, now was not the time to dwell.

_Oh, this rhyme is quite good, I didn’t remember it._

He had written several letters to Henry at that time; letters that he had never meant to send to him, hidden -as if sealed- into his old drama texts, buried under all his legal documents and records. _Othello_ contained the one where he had expressed all his passion and jealousy. He had not dared re-read it, remembering all too well in what state he had written it. A small snort escaped him as he recalled Lanyon’s expression when he confessed him that, and how he had believed his two friends had been lovers back then.

———————————–

Lucy stared at her odd friend in concern; Hyde had ordered a drink and had yet to touch it, the brunette merely twirled the liquid in his glass, staring into space. But more surprising: he had not tried to pick a fight! Usually, he was either drinking and chatting with her and some of the girls or blowing off some steam by fighting with other clients -or the barman, depending on his mood.

“Hey.” He uttered, at last. “When you quarrel with your special other because you acted overly jealous, how do you reconcile?”

The prostitute’s eyes widened, then a smile appeared on her face. So, that was the problem! She sat closer to him before she started listing what she would do in a similar situation (it never happened) or what she would like to see her beloved do for her.

“But you know your ‘_special other’_ better than me, so you should know what would please him.” Lucy tapped her finger playfully on his nose. “The first step is always the most difficult to take; and since you’re the one who started the whole ordeal, do us a favour: put your pride asides and go apologize.”

Hyde huffed and looked away from the brown-haired woman.

“Oh my God, this guy is going to get himself _killed_!”

The two brunettes turned to see what the other prostitute meant, and Hyde froze.

_What is Guest doing here?_

———————————–

“Finally!” Hyde breathed and let himself fall into Lanyon’s couch. “I can’t believe I had almost the whole family hanging on my coattail!”

“_You_ did not have Mrs Guest on the phone.” Lanyon pointed out, rubbing his right ear. “And stop complaining! It is perfectly comprehensible that Mr Guest’s family would get worried in such circumstances.”

“His son was literally clinging to me and whining during the whole consultation, and he was not even the one injured!”

Lanyon chuckled. When he had got out of the examination room to tell Mr Guest’s son - Terrence if he recalled – he could go see his father; he had found the young man holding onto Hyde like a koala to its branch. He had almost burst out laughing at his friend’s expression, silently calling him out for help while the younger man was wailing, feeling guilty for the previous events.

“At least, Lucy got somewhere better to spend the night than her old cabin or the brothel…”

Hyde startled when the bearded doctor took his left hand to examine it.

“You should have told me it was bruised.” Lanyon glared at him before searching for his medical kit. “How are you supposed to take care of your patients tomorrow if you are hurt?”

“Jekyll can manage.” The brunette rolled his eyes but let the other treat him.

“You did well.” Lanyon uttered after a long moment of silence, Hyde blinked and stared at him in confusion. “Utterson will be proud when he hears that.”

“I-I did not do it get back on his good side!” Hyde stammered, frowning both in concern and annoyance.

“I know that, Mr Guest, Terrence and Miss Lucy explained me everything.” the doctor had a wry smile while he was tidying up his tools. “And hearing how Mrs Guest was being vocal about filing a complaint, our Utterson is likely to learn about this case first thing in the morning.”

Hyde leant against the armrest, burying his face in arms with a low hum. He did want to reconcile with Gabriel as soon as possible, this week has seemed endless, but not this way. Yes, being a hero in his beloved’s eyes sounded delightful, he could not deny it; but he was afraid it might seem to be a cheap manoeuvre to get what he wanted.

Was it what he thought, or was it Jekyll?... Whatever. He was not in the mood for games.

His fingers gently brushed his overcoat, Utterson’s letter was hidden in its inside pocket.

Then, as if stricken by thunder, Hyde got up; startling Lanyon.

“Hastie, do you by any chance have a book of herbology and one of floriography?”

The divided man spent the rest of the night drawing, turning back to his usual form to write a letter to go with the picture. Once sealed, Jekyll held the envelop against his chest before handing it to his butler, instructing him to deliver it personally to his (beloved) lawyer.

———————————–

Utterson gathered his papers, putting them into a folder, before walking Mrs Guest out of his office.

“I will do everything I can, Alathea.” He assured gravely. “What was done to Ethan and what was _meant_ to happen to Terrence will not go unpunished.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.” Mrs Guest’s eyes gleamed with angry tears, she quickly wiped them away with her handkerchief before offering the lawyer a small smile. “The dinner of tomorrow is not cancelled, by the way. Your presence would be much appreciated.”

“I would not miss it for anything in the world.” Utterson smiled back.

As he welcomed his next client, his gaze rested for a second on the letter Poole had given him early in the morning. He discreetly hid it before he brought his attention back to his client.

It was only when lunchtime came that the occasion arose, Utterson locked himself in his office, asking not to be disturbed, and quickly opened it.

The letter was probably the most poignant and sincere one Jekyll had ever written him, there were no promises, no attempt at justifying himself; only the expression of his regret and his ardent love for him. The fact that he mentioned Utterson’s letter and the copy of Othello moved the lawyer, so his words _did_ reach him!

Then, there was the drawing.

It was a bouquet of flowers, since Jekyll could not offer him one openly, he had chosen to draw it for him. One that would never wither. Utterson found it very heart-warming.

A big blue iris and a white peony surrounded by several white garden arabises and light pink hawthorns.

The iris announced a message, but it could also mean _“I am ready to do anything to prove my love”;_ the peony to express modesty and shame, then the hawthorns for hope and garden arabises for reconciliation.

_How lovely._

Then, he noticed four orchids at the bottom of the page.

Utterson smiled fondly, orchids meant you were in the person’s thoughts, and the white ones specified pure love – similar to a white rose, most of times…

Wait.

Four orchids. White, yellow, pink and finally red.

Utterson’s cheeks glowed so red one could think he had a high fever.

_This is Edward’s doing, I’m sure of it!!_

He shook his head and quickly folded the drawing again, hiding it from his sight with a tut. But then he paused, unsure.

_“Why would you not give him what he is asking for?” _a mischievous voice resounded in his mind.

Before he knew it, a cheeky smile had made its way on his face.

———————————–

Jekyll was not sure what to make of Lady Summers wry smile; she had acted a bit off ever since she had to excuse herself from the lounge for a moment. And now, she was whispering into Lanyon’s ear; the doctor could not watch them more as one of his other guests was talking to him.

And it went on, the two (lovebirds) kept exchanging knowing gazes and laughed into their sleeves (for Lanyon) and fan (for Lady Summers). Jekyll felt his eye twitch when they only chuckled after he asked what was going on.

_“What are they up to?!”_ Hyde huffed. _“I hate it when people do that! Are they trying to trick us?”_

_“So do I.”_ Jekyll answered mentally, aware that the blonde woman was probably listening to their conversation. _“I have no idea what is going on, but I trust they won’t trick us… not too bad.”_

The night ended peacefully; all the guests were on their way back home. After thanking him for the dinner, Lady Summers leant in and told him in a low voice:

“Do not take too long to go to bed, my friend. You deserve some rest.”

Jekyll blinked, not sure if he was more confused than grateful for her caring. His old friend gave him a light slap on the back with an enthusiastic “good night, old chap!” before escorting the Lady out.

The blonde doctor stared at their carriage until it was out of sight, still baffled.

_“Well, you might as well go to bed.”_ Hyde commented, shrugging in his shadow form. _“I want to be in good shape tomorrow night.”_

_“You got some plans?” _Jekyll raised an eyebrow at him.

Hyde evaded the issue, which annoyed him; he threatened to prevent him to go out unless he told him _exactly_ what he had in mind. The two internally bickered until Jekyll reached his room. The doctor bid good-night to his butler before entering; he closed the door and was about to continue his argument with his alter-ego when an arm wrapped itself around his waist from behind.

A hand was pressed to his mouth as he cried out in alarm; Jekyll felt his heartbeat accelerating considerably in panic before a familiar scent reached his nose.

“I’ve got you, my Apollo. Or should I call you my _Othello_?”

The hand let go of his mouth -Jekyll gasped as it did- to caress his lower lip with the tip of its fingers and gently seized his chin to turn his head around.

“Gabe!” Jekyll exclaimed in relief.

_“Mister Seek!”_ Hyde cheered in the highest pitch voice the doctor had ever heard him, it was quite embarrassing honestly.

“But how?” he was shortly interrupted by a kiss.

“You’re not the only one to know how to sneak around, you know?” Utterson smirked before kissing him again, on his cheek this time.

Jekyll felt himself melt like butter into the lawyer arms and clung to his neck after turning around for a proper kiss. The temperature of the room increased quickly while more kisses were shared, each one more passionate than the previous.

“Thank you for having come to the aid of Guest, the other night.” Gabriel muttered between two kisses. “And for the flowers and your letter, they were lovely.”

The two cravats were quickly undone, both men could breathe more easily once their stiff collars were out of the way.

“I am sorry about my attitude last week.” Jekyll panted. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I know.” The brown-haired man paused and took his lover’s face into his hands, his thumbs caressing the other’s cheeks. “I’ve missed you too. And I admit that I have been longing for your presence at night as well.” Jekyll felt himself grinning like a fool at that. “So, I could not resist to your second invitation. I came here as soon as the dinner at Guest was over.”

“I’m glad you- wait, what _second_ invitation??”

“The orchids, Henry.” Gabriel chuckled and breathed into his ear. “The yellow orchid means the warmth of love along erotism” the blonde man froze. “the pink one for sensual seduction and the red one expresses the desire to make love.”

Henry’s skin was now burning hot.

_“EDWARD WHAT THE HELL!!!”_

_“Complaining, complaining! If you’re not happy then step aside!! I want him bad!!”_

_“This is out of question!! First come, first-served basis!!”_

“Henry, are you and Edward arguing again?” Utterson tutted.

“Nevermind!” Jekyll kissed him fiercely, his hands gripping his lover’s shirt. “Rip those clothes off me, Gabriel!”

The doctor yelped when Utterson truly ripped his shirt open, then seized his two hands and tied his wrists together with his own cravat.

“Now behave.” The lawyer’s eyes were now smoky with desire, his voice setting his lover even more aflame.

When the sun raised in the rarely clear sky, Jekyll was snuggled up to his beloved in bed, breathing heavily and not feeling his legs anymore.


End file.
